


冲喜

by sunsetrollercoaster



Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetrollercoaster/pseuds/sunsetrollercoaster





	冲喜

白宇是因为冲喜被嫁进朱家的。

朱家向来气派，老宅几乎占了整条街面，光是门槛就建得老高，只是墙外站着都能感受到金银垒起的奢豪。

成亲那天白宇没走正大门，一身喜服一顶轿子，趁着天没亮就抬进了别院。除了一早出来摆摊儿的小贩，没人知道朱家凭空就多了个媳妇儿。

其实媳妇儿根本算不上，他只是一个拿钱买来的物件儿，跟圈里养的鸡鸭鹅没什么差别。

白宇在轿子里坐了会儿，才有婆子慢悠悠的扶他下来，按说他没娇惯到这份儿上，只是身上穿的和头上带的东西让他一步三晃站不稳脚。

他有几天没怎么好好吃东西了。

他跟着婆子往里走，一阵风吹起了红盖头的边角，他看到院子里那口黑洞洞的井，井沿儿上还覆着一层幽绿青苔。井口很小，大概比女子的腰身粗不了几拃。

白宇生的瘦，倒是能装得下。

盖头又重新遮住了视线，白宇忍不住打了个寒颤。

不要紧的，冲喜而已，娘会保佑我的。

白宇深深吐了口气，跟着婆子进了屋。

门吱呀一声打开，呛人的中药味儿就冲进了鼻子，连挡着的盖头都没用，他被引着在床边坐下，药味儿似乎就更浓了一些。

 

“少爷身子不方便，你自己揭了盖头把酒喝了，这礼就算成了。”

 

白宇怯怯地摘了盖头，甚至不敢往床上瞟一眼，他仰头喝光了酒，婆子就退了出去。

 

“你…咳…你是自愿的么…”

 

喑哑的声音穿过耳朵，像是下一秒就能咳出血来。白宇转过头，看到了男人那张白纸般的脸，浓黑的睫毛遮住半只眼睛，鼻梁又直又挺，两瓣唇没有丁点儿血色，不过并不干燥，看起来十分柔软。

 

”我是…自愿的…”

 

自愿的么，算是吧。

白宇想起自己跪在当铺门口的样子，娘的尸体还在家中停着，再过几日便会遭了苍蝇。奈何他穷的叮当响，连身上的衣服都是缝了再缝，补丁都快没处打了。

他跪在地上求，说只要帮他娘下了葬，整个人都归了铺子，怎么使唤都行。

掌柜的是朱家太太的弟弟，知道他大儿子身体不好，一直想找个姑娘去去晦气，但好好的人家，谁愿意往火坑里跳。

白宇虽是男的，但眉清目秀比女子还要俏上几分，自娘亲去世，伤心又劳神，两只眼睛总是泪汪汪的，看上去就招人疼。两条细胳膊往地上一撑，破衣服遮不住的小腰，还有不够握的脚腕。

 

“当真什么都做？”  
“是…什么都做…”

 

咬了咬牙还是应下了，娘亲苦了一辈子，不能叫她死后都不安宁。白宇往地上“咚”得磕了个头，只要给我母亲料理了后事，怎么都成。

 

“我有个外甥，朱家的长子，身体不太好，想找人冲冲喜，你可愿意？”

 

娘亲刚刚去世，尸体还没埋，现在叫他去成亲，对象还是个男人。

 

“我……”  
“不愿意就算了，我们另找别人。”  
“愿意…”

 

白宇就这么进了门。

朱家还算厚道，方方面面都安排得妥帖，将他娘葬在一个依山傍水的地方，还按大户人家的标准修了墓，并且答应雇人照管着。

 

“你也看到了，我是个废人，照顾不了你，现在后悔还来得及。”

 

白宇抿嘴笑了笑，他哪还有什么后悔的余地，况且看这朱家少爷的模样，也不是那种蛮横无理的人，柔柔淡淡的，心地应该也很善良。他本就没什么资格奢求幸福，这便也算是一种归宿。

 

“我来就是照顾你的…”

 

朱一龙又咳了两声，脸上便浮起病态的红。

 

“咳…你叫什么，几岁了？”  
“白宇，今年刚十八。”  
“十八…真年轻啊…”

 

其实朱一龙也不过才二十五，如果不是久病缠身，孩子都能满院子跑了。

 

“坐过来些…我看看你…”

 

白宇听话地往前挪了挪身子，就闻到一股夹杂在药味里的淡香，跟眼前的男人一样温润低沉。朱一龙抬起手摸了摸他的眉骨，指腹凉凉的，让人很舒服。

 

“小白，你真好看。”

 

白宇没想到他夸人竟然如此直接，连手都没拉过的小雏鸟腾得就红了脸，继而又想到婆子进门前嘱咐的话，更是要滴出血来。

 

“哥哥……”

 

被子被掀开一个角，白宇将手伸了进去，因为害羞又紧张，摸索了半天才摸到正地方。朱一龙被他碰的轻哼一声，脸上慢慢有了血色。

 

“婆子说…说你现在不方便…让…让我…”  
“你要是不想…”  
“想的。”

 

未经人事的娃娃哪会这些，两只小手上下鼓弄了半天倒是给自己累得一头汗。

 

“小白……”

 

朱一龙冲他弯弯眼睛，温柔的像是雨后的风，白宇这才猛地想起裤子没脱，还隔着层布料，赶紧手忙脚乱地去扯。刚刚就觉得那尺寸让人咋舌，这会儿没了阻挡，更是觉得犯怵，又再想想自己的，果然人和人是有差别。

白宇的手指修长又骨节分明，加上平时的粗活累活都是他做，指腹和掌心覆着一层薄薄的茧，上下动作时就格外的舒服。他感受着那东西一点点醒过来，逐渐撑满了整个手心，又热又烫，顶端的汁水流出来被他带着一点点涂抹均匀。

朱一龙的手由放松渐渐变为紧握，他抓着被褥，嶙峋的手背青筋凸起，嗓子里偶尔吐出一两声模糊的呻吟，白宇想他一定是克制惯了，连这种时候都安静得很。

 

“哥哥…这样可以么…”  
“我很喜欢，谢谢你，小白。”

 

白宇突然觉得有点心疼，这么好看又这么温柔的一个人，怎么会生病呢，他应该找个漂亮姑娘成亲，生一群可爱的孩子，快快乐乐的生活。

他掀开被子，低下头，埋进腿间。

用唇舌又难了许多，他尽力张着嘴去吞，嘴角扯得生疼，喉咙也不舒坦，一下下地让人想要干呕，男性气息撞进鼻子里，让他昏昏沉沉眼眶发酸。

 

“小白，慢慢来，别勉强…”

 

朱一龙摸摸他上下动着的脑袋，头发软软的，又柔又顺滑，眼里也不知不觉染上了热气。

白宇累了就伸出舌尖去舔，没什么章法，舔到哪算哪，好在舌头软模样又好看，对一个卧床已久的病人来说，这样也足够刺激了。

包裹不住的咸涩液体顺着嘴角流下来，沾到大红色的喜服上暧昧又惹眼，白宇赶紧拿手背去擦，擦来擦去反而变得更加糟糕。

 

“委屈你了…”  
“没…不委屈…我愿意的…”

 

白宇是真的不委屈，如果说见到他之前心里还有疙瘩，那现在疙瘩就是真的解开了。这样也没什么不好，至少吃穿不愁，也算遇了良人，他一向不贪，穷苦人家要不得锦衣玉食，两双筷子两杯茶，也就足够。

红烛燃了小半，朱一龙便觉得有些乏了，白宇慢吞吞地给自己脱了喜服，红着脸钻进被窝，碰到了男人有些瘦却很温暖的身体。

 

“冷么？”  
“还行……”

 

白宇其实冷得不行，从上了轿子的那一刻脚底就开始渗着凉意，一点一点冻进了骨头，后来看到了朱一龙，才又化开了一些。

 

“你身上很冰，靠近点，我抱着你。”

 

朱一龙身上干燥而温热的味道把白宇整个人裹了起来，自从他娘病重以后，他就再没睡过一个安稳觉，这会儿才终于沉沉地闭上了眼睛。

第二天一早白宇就被婆子拉起来去给长辈敬茶，他穿着这辈子都没穿过的上等衣裳，战战兢兢地跪在堂前，奉上新媳妇儿的第一杯茶。

婆婆没接，而是慢悠悠地开了口，声音笼罩在他的头顶，尖利又刺耳。

 

“进了朱家的门，就要改改你身上那些下等人的脾性，也别太把自己当回事了，本本分分地照顾我儿子，我们家自然不会亏待你。”

 

白宇跪得膝盖生疼，两条胳膊也直发酸。

 

“知道了，婆婆。”

 

朱一龙有三个兄弟，老幺才八岁，另外两个都成了亲，四人当中要属他和老二长得俊俏，都是大太太生的，而老三和老幺都是姨太太生的，相貌略差了几分。

老二名叫朱珉，小朱一龙两岁，二十三的年纪已经娶了一妻一妾，倒是没有孩子，说是这二少爷玩心太重，还不想要。

白宇敬了茶就要回别院伺候朱一龙起床，刚走到院门口就看到了二少爷朱珉倚在石拱门旁看着他，丝毫不掩饰眼里的挑逗。

 

“嫂嫂这么急做什么去？”  
“回去照顾你哥哥。”

 

白宇不想惹事，略点了点头就想往里走，没想到被他扯住了胳膊，怎么都拽不脱。

 

“我哥有下人照顾，哪能让你一个新媳妇儿受累，不如我带嫂嫂出去转转，透透气儿？”  
“不了，你哥哥等急了好叫人来找了。”

 

朱珉看他一副决然的样子，搓搓鼻尖松开了手，放下的时候还不忘在他屁股上摸了一下。

 

“那嫂嫂先回去，下次有机会再聊。”

 

白宇无故受了一肚子委屈却无处说，他不知道朱一龙会不会替他出气，也不想影响到他的身体，况且刚刚进门头一天，要是闹出事来，遭殃的也是自己。

进门的时候朱一龙正半坐着靠在床头，虽然脸色还是很差，但多少有了些精气神，他看白宇有些不对劲，猜是早上受了委屈。

 

“小白，我娘为难你了？”  
“没有…早上起得太早，有点困…”  
“受委屈要跟我说，知道么？”  
“嗯……”

 

白宇扯了扯嘴角，端了水给朱一龙洗漱，沾湿的刘海有一缕垂下来挡住眼睛，他伸手去撩，被一把握在了掌心里。

 

“小白，我给不了你想要的，但我会尽力护着你。”  
“你不要多想，已经很好了。”

 

人人心中都有数，这大儿子是个病秧子，再怎么优秀也活不过几年，也就不用费心思去巴结，所以院子里总是冷冷清清的，白宇倒是乐得清净，白天朱一龙教他读书认字，晚上躺在一块说说笑话逗逗乐，状态好的时候就帮他弄一回，日子也算过得快活。

不知道是不是心情舒畅了，朱一龙的身子竟然一天天好了起来，日头足的时候白宇就扶着他去园子里散步，下雨阴天就坐在房檐底下喝茶，干瘦的手臂渐渐有了些肉，脸也凹得没那么明显了。

朱太太一高兴就赏了白宇很多东西，别的儿媳妇看了就不免眼红，背地里说三道四，嘴巴碎得不行。白宇也不在乎，他要钱也没处花，主要是朱一龙待他很好，从来都不会亏了他。

有天夜里白宇趴在朱一龙腿间，突然抬起头看了他一眼，两瓣唇红嘟嘟的还挂着银丝，亮晶晶的闪着光。

 

“相公…”

 

朱一龙正喘着粗气，冷不防被他一声相公叫酥了身子，哑着嗓子问怎么不叫哥哥了。

 

“别人不都这么叫，哥哥不喜欢？”

 

白宇蹙着眉塌着腰，微微咬着一点下嘴唇，胸脯从领口稍稍露出一点，又粉又白，嫩得出水。

朱一龙像是突然有了力气，一翻身就把白宇压在了床上，两人成亲几个月，除了手和嘴，从来没真真正正的做过，再怎么也都是血气方刚的男人，早晚都有忍不了的一天。

 

“小白，我想要你。”  
“你身体…”  
“不要紧。”

 

白宇虽然没经历过，但成亲之前婆子也都清清楚楚讲过，还给了他一本满是画儿的册子，上面都是男人和男人的那档子事儿。

他不抗拒，但的确有些害怕，他懂那东西要从什么地方进去，不用想就知道很疼，更何况他哥的还那么…

 

“相…相公…”  
“你不想么…”

 

他看到朱一龙眼里的火瞬间暗了下去，一时间心都揪了起来，他才意识到这个男人不知道什么时候已经变得如此重要。

 

“我想…我就是…有点害怕…怕疼…”  
“我轻点儿。”

 

朱一龙从褥子底下摸出本以为永远用不到的脂膏，慢慢脱掉了白宇的亵裤，挖了一块在穴口轻轻揉着，感受那处的收缩和战栗。

 

“相公…好奇怪…”  
“乖，等会儿就好了。”

 

没一会儿股间就变得湿泞，白宇只觉得内里又烧又痒，直想用什么东西戳一戳。

 

“好痒…难受…”

 

朱一龙低头亲了亲他嫣红的唇，把自己的手指按了进去，火热的，湿润的，看不见的软肉紧紧地吸上来，跟白宇的小嘴一样缠人又销魂。

 

“啊…嗯…”  
“疼么？”

 

白宇点点头，又摇了摇头，他控制不住地拱起腰，小幅度地上下顶送着。朱一龙没想到他第一次就能如此适应，嗓子都要烧干了。

没用多一会儿那儿就变得松软诱人，朱一龙按住他的两条腿，露出沾着脂膏的粉红花穴，忍耐已久的猛物昂着头，想要尝一尝里面的可口味道。

白宇抓着被子，弱弱地提醒他哥记得要温柔，嗓音软得让人心颤。朱一龙只得按下冲动一点一点往里挤，处子的紧致在这一刻才淋漓尽致地展现出来，那个小小的洞被撑得几乎要裂开，却也只吃下了短短的一节。

 

“不要了…吞不下啊…”  
“可以的，慢慢来。”

 

漫长的过程对于两人来说都是煎熬，等终于完全进入，朱一龙的衣服已经被汗打湿，白宇也是满脸泪痕，抽抽搭搭地帮他哥擦去额角的水珠。

这么久以来，屋子里头一次有了不寻常的声响，伺候的下人听到声音以为有什么事，刚走到门口就臊红了脸，白宇的呻吟透过门缝飘进耳朵，直直地往骨头里钻。

 

“相公…轻…轻点儿…要散了…”  
“你这都受不住，以后怎么办？”

 

下人趴在门外听得起劲儿，满脑子都是白宇受了欺负的小样儿，过了一会儿声音突然停了，还以为是少爷到了，心里还觉得有些可惜。

白宇心疼朱一龙，知道他刚恢复了一些还没什么力气，一直使劲儿怕累坏了身子。他推了推他的胸口，声音羞得跟蚊子叫一样。

 

“你躺下…我…我来…”

 

朱一龙笑着舔了舔嘴唇便听话地躺下了。

 

“小白心疼相公了？”  
“就你话多…”

 

白宇撑着他轻轻往下坐，刚到一半儿就坚持不住往前趴，被朱一龙伸出手接住了。

 

“这就不行了？还不如我一个病人。”  
“屁，我行得很。”

 

也不顾屁股遭殃，心一横就坐到了底，白宇觉得那一瞬间脑子里亮起一束白光，直接把他劈成了两半。

 

“啊……”  
“小白…”

 

朱一龙看着他失神的样子，眼里的深情都快溢了出来，他本以为自己这辈子就要这么浑浑噩噩的过去，却没想老天爷把这样一个宝贝送到了他面前。

白宇缓了一会儿，慢慢地动起来。朱一龙觉得他像一株芦苇，无依无靠的飘在那里，没有方向，也不挣扎，风停他就跟着停，风动他就跟着摇。

小孩儿不懂什么引诱人的技巧，只会卖力地抬着被撞红的屁股，实在累了就趴在朱一龙的胸口轻轻地蹭，嘴里还无意识地发出轻哼。

一个病人一只雏鸟，竟然也折腾了大半宿，白宇摸着从后面淌出来的东西，才像是突然明白发生了什么，把自己蒙在被子里半天不吭声。

朱一龙被吓了一跳，以为他委屈了，手忙脚乱地去掀被子，争了半天才看到白宇熟透的脸，心里一热就笑了出来。

 

“你笑什么！”  
“这会儿才想起来害臊？”  
“你再说！”  
“好了，不说了不说了。”

 

朱一龙摸着他瘦得分明的脊椎骨，把一辈子的耐心都放到了一人身上。

 

“太瘦了，骨头都硌得慌。”  
“你还说我，自己不也瘦得皮包骨头。”  
“我一个废人，指不定哪天就死了，跟我比什么？”

 

白宇又不说话了，半晌朱一龙去摸他的脸，摸到了一手的泪。

 

“怎么哭了？”  
“你不能死…你死了我怎么办…”  
“你放心，我死了也会把你安顿好，不要怕。”

 

白宇气得要打嗝，他才不是这个意思。

 

“不要你管！”

 

朱一龙看着他气鼓鼓地背过身去，笑得无可奈何，小孩儿都这么阴晴不定的么？

嫁到朱家半年，虽然小麻烦不断，但好在没出什么大事儿，朱太太为了庆祝大儿子恢复，特意办了场宴席，除了家里人，还有生意场上的一些伙伴，为的就是给朱一龙日后铺好路子。

宴席分男客和女客，白宇夹在中间不尴不尬，最后只能跟着女眷坐，那些姨太太们早就看他不顺眼，一个冲喜来的下等人，被大少爷宠得没了边儿，比两个正房过得都潇洒，心里自然不平衡，就商量着合起伙来灌他酒。

白宇本就不想惹乱子，从来都是逆来顺受，杯子举起来就喝，别人倒多少就喝多少，喝得心口火辣辣的难受也不吭声，中途跑出去吐了一趟又接着回来喝。

二少奶奶心善看不过眼，就让下人扶他去院儿里休息，二少爷朱珉半路解手回来看到，就打发了下人自己去扶。

各院子都忙着跑去参加酒宴，路上也见不到人，朱珉抱着喝醉了的白宇进了自己屋，锁了房门就去扒他的衣服。

白宇醉得眼睛都睁不开，两条胳膊软绵绵的使不上劲儿，以为身上的人是朱一龙，还努着嘴撒娇，惹得朱珉忙不迭想要他，一边吻着他的嘴，一边去扯他的裤子。

 

“嫂嫂，你可让我想死了。”

 

白宇被他一声嫂嫂当头泼了瓢凉水，转而用了吃奶的劲儿挣扎，奈何力气本就悬殊，这下还喝了酒，倒有点欲拒还迎的味道。

 

“你放开！放开我！”  
“好嫂子，你也想的是不是，让我好好疼疼你。”

 

朱珉三两下就把他的衣服撕成了条，破破烂烂地挂在身上，白宇打也打累了，踢也踢累了，还是一点儿用都没有，他怕得开始求饶，眼泪一颗一颗地往下掉，只是不仅没有让朱珉心软，反而激起了他的兽性。

白宇被绑着双手，嘴里也塞了布团，他想大喊求救，出口就变成了低声的呜咽。朱珉看着他，两只眼睛红得像是发了狂的畜牲。

 

“你知道我等这一天等了多久么？凭什么是我那个废物哥哥，他是不是硬都硬不起来啊，你这么浪，他满足得了你么，嗯？”

 

白宇抬起膝盖狠狠顶向他的下身，结果被死死地按住，一拳打在了小腹上，顿时疼得昏了过去。

再睁眼时就看到朱珉光着背在自己身上耸动，下半身像裂开了一样，朱一龙从来都很温柔，即便情浓之时，只要一喊疼立马就会停下来，没让他受过一丁点儿委屈。

哥哥啊…对不起…

 

“二少爷！你在屋里吗，太太叫你过去敬酒呢！”  
“知道了，就来，你先过去吧。”

 

朱珉良心发现地没有留在里面，而是弄了他一身，口中的破布被扯掉，白宇却丝毫没了想出声的欲望。

 

“嫂嫂，你要是个女人，我都想射在里面，让你给我生个孩子，想想就觉得刺激。”  
“朱珉，我不会放过你的。”  
“你猜要是我大哥知道了，他还能不能抬得起头，又或是一口血憋在嗓子里，直接死了呢？”

 

白宇把掌心抠得血肉模糊，朱珉吃准了他的软肋，根本不用有丝毫的担心，因为他比任何人都不希望有人知道这件事。

 

“我去敬酒了，柜子里有衣服，你自己挑一件吧。”

 

朱一龙被下人扶着回到院子里时，白宇正对着那口井出神，他摸着上面的青苔，像在摸一匹上好的锦缎。

 

“小白？”  
“哥哥。”  
“想什么呢？”

 

白宇勉强笑了笑，走过去扶着他的胳膊。

 

“没什么，喝酒喝闷了透透气。”  
“不舒服么？”  
“没有，穷人家的没见过世面，被吓到了。”

 

朱一龙心疼地揉了揉他有些乱的头发。

 

“我会给你更好的。”


End file.
